¡Llama al 911 ya!
by amor por escribir
Summary: Él solo quería que fuera su muñeca de juegos como las demás. Pero nunca imagino que esa pequeña niña de 8 años de edad pudiera traer consigo el karma de las muñecas desgastadas...


**ADVERTENCIA: Altos potenciales de locura :3**

**ADVERTENCIA 2: La historia no me pertence, sino a el video de Skrillex ; first of the year.**

…_**...**_

_**¡Llama al 911 ya!**_

_** M**_ako estaba sentado en una banca del parque muy popular para los niños pequeños, aquellos de ocho años de edad, jugando con una moneda obsevando.

Él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados luego de ver a una hermosa niña morena correr sola hacia una calle ''fantasma''

Ella traía puesta una pollerita junto con una campera y la capucha puesta, su cabello atado, dejando ver su cara.

Él la seguía mientras la pequeña caminaba dando pequeños saltitos con sus pequeñitos sapatitos de charol.

Entoncescomenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia lo que sería la entrada a una estación de tren, pero donde se había metido no era más que una ex-estación.

Dudó un par de segundos ante tomar la desición de seguirla o simplemente esperar a alguien que fuera menos escurridizo. Pero si se ponía a pensar, la pequeña era hermosa con sus gestos, saltitos, mechones...¡Al diablo, quería violarla de una maldita vez y luego ocultar el cadaver!

Terminó de bajar las benditas escaleras, escuchando los ruidos de las ratas y topandose con telas de arañas y las mismas tejedoras sobre estas. El ambiente era frio, oscuro, tenebroso para alguien menor a los diez años de edad.

El sol daba hacia los edificios de la villa que cubrían su escondite y lugar de juegos.

La pequeña estaba parada, como si lo hubiera estado esperando, con una muñeca sin un ojo, vestida con un vestido a tirantes y con un teléfono de juguete a cable en sus pequeñas y diminutas manitos. El castaño sacó de uno de sus volsillos un frasco y un trapo blancusco pero ya usado, luego comenzó a esparcir el líquido por el objeto. Primero la dormiría y luego ''jugaría'' con ella.

Pasaron un par de minutos y seguía sosteniendo el teléfono, sin embargo, cuando avanzó un paso más la niña se desesperó y puso cara enfermiza.

─¡LLAMA AL 911 YA!─y dicho eso Mako sintió una fuerza invisible que lo tiró hacia atrás, cayendo en el frio y mojado suelo.

El polvo brotaba por detrás suyo mientras movía sus manos desesperadamente. Si movia su dedo, mako se movía, si formaba una figura en el aire para luego deformarla...

Sentía su cara arder. Ella actuaba como si el espectáculo le aburriera mientras cumplía con su papel haciendo que su locura saliera a escena. Movia sus dedos desenfrenadamente. El castaño sentía su cara deformarse.

Pisó en lleno haciendo que más polvo se suspendiera en el aire mientras que el hombre volaba, como si el estubiera del otro lado del sube y baja y del otro extremo pusieran de repente un cuarto del edificio que los tapaba.

En el suelo nuevamente, con la espalda echa añicos a causa de la caida, la pequeña comenzó a girar sus dedos haciendo que; rodara hacia atrás y este nuevamente besando el suelo. No queria terminar el juego.

El basio inundo la habitación, haciendo que todo se oscureciera. No tenía idea si era porque estaba muerto a causa de los golpes invisibles o porque ya había alcanzado la locura.

La negruzca habitación comenzó a aclaraserse, dejando que viera un estante con muñecas. Tal y como la niña tenía en la mano hacia unos segundos. Pero estas eran especiales; se parecían a sus victimas y ¿saben por qué? Porque eran la representación de las mismas. Entonces se quedó observando a una con la cara blanca del desgaste. Había opuesto resistencia por lo que le rompió la cara y la deformó.

Estaba temblando, el sudor frio inundaba su cuerpo hasta bañarlo. Quería correr pero no lograba moverse. No tuvo que hacer nada parecido, unas manos de uñas puntiagudas y peludas lo tomaron por el rostro atrayendolo hacia la oscuridad, mientras no se podía mover.

Se sentía enserrado. ¿Es que acaso eso era el _Karma?_

Se reincorporó rápidamente tomando su celular que estaba a su lado y no en su volsillo. Se paró a la velocidad de la luz a pesar que los brasos le pesaban y la maldita costilla que daba contra sus pulmones haciendo que gimiera de dolor la primera vez.

Marcó rápidamente mientras veía la gélida mirada de su muñeca de plomo, porque de porcelana no era. Si pudo hacerle eso sin tocarlo algo estaba pasando.

─¡LLAMA AL 911 YA!─gritó Mako a más no poder con su pulmon chocando dolorosamente contra la punta de quién lo tendría que proteger, su costilla, muy afilada, más de lo normal.

Detrás de la niña emergió nuevamente el polvo segador. En el fondo de este estaba el mismo monstruo que lo había atraido hacia la oscuridad.

El viento sopló extremadamente fuerte, haciendo que choque contra una columna llena de grafitis y dibujos obsenos.

Mil espadas invisibles estaban siendo clabadas en su corazón mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos. Parecía que tomaban la forma de que tuviera su corazón en las manos. Giró y tiro hacia atrás.

Hacia una hora había pasado eso. Con la muñeca en el piso y la capucha puesta escribió en la pared otra línea. Habían otras escritas. Otras cincuenta o cien.

Su dedo estaba lleno de sangre...

...fue con eso que escribió la siguiente raya...

…...

OK OK OK OK OK raro, ya se , ya se, mal escrito, bla, bla, bla...

Dejen sus reviews porfis y les bailo en el carnabal ^^

Se despideee~

Luly~

…...

-¿Reviews?-


End file.
